


Unexpected reaction

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hanom (Hannah Abbott/Diary Tom Riddle) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: In a good way though.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Tom Riddle
Series: Hanom (Hannah Abbott/Diary Tom Riddle) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077728





	Unexpected reaction

Our tale begins outside Hannah Abbot's parents' house, she's about to tell them about her long-term relationship with the memory ghost of Tom Riddle.

Hannah muttered, "I can't do this."

Tom reassured her, "You'll do just fine, remember what I told you. If you need me, just shout and I'll be right by your side."

Hannah said, "I know. Well, wish me good luck then, Tommy."

Tom beamed, "Good luck, dear. I doubt you'll need it."

Hannah took a deep breath and entered her parents' house.

Hannah called out, "Mum, dad, I have something I want to---"

She paused mid-sentence because to her great surprise, her parents were suddenly in front of her and both of them were grinning from ear to ear.

Her dad told her, "Honey, if you're here to tell us about your boyfriend,then don't bother."

Her mum added, "Yeah, Tom came to us months ago. Didn't he tell you?"

Hannah gasped. "No, he didn't." She shouted, "Tom, get your butt in here and explain yourself!"

Tom appeared by her side and grinned. "Surprise?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "What's going on here?"

Tom replied, "I'm sorry, I know that I should have asked before introducing myself to your parents without so much as telling you about it. But I could not just sit around when we have been dating for years now without your parents even knowing about my existence, for Merlin's sake. So, surprise?"

Hannah unexpectedly smiled. "No need to apologise, I should've told them about you sooner. I take it they like you then?"

Tom winked at her. "Ask them for yourself, dear. They love me almost as much as you do."


End file.
